Problem: Michael did 24 more sit-ups than Nadia at night. Michael did 31 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Nadia do?
Michael did 31 sit-ups, and Nadia did 24 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $31 - 24$ sit-ups. He did $31 - 24 = 7$ sit-ups.